The invention relates to a metal-clad, gas-pressurized-insulated high voltage structure having conductors or equipment are accommodated in housings. The conductors generally extend in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the housing. The housings to be interconnected have longitudinal axes positioned at angles to each other and are connected by way of a two-piece intermediate part. The housings are connected respectively to the two-piece intermediate part by way of flanges and fasteners which pass through these flanges.
This type of a metal-clad high voltage structure can consist of equipment comprised of a field circuit fixed within switchgear panels, and/or tubular conductors respectively accommodated in compressed gas insulated housings. The gas compressed insulated housings use SF.sub.6 in particular. It is customary to accommodate the equipment which corresponds to the switchgear panels within the gas-pressurized-filled housings within more confined spaces, e.g. in buildings. On the other hand, the transformers or overhead power transmission lines are usually located outdoors and have terminals which are spaced considerably further apart from each other. The transformers or overhead power transmission lines can also be part of the high voltage structures. Gas-filled tubular conductors are generally used to connect the transformers or overhead power transmission lines. Thus, it becomes necessary to interconnect the housings whose longitudinal axes run at angles to each other. Tubular conductors, too, can have angles from 0.degree. to 90.degree. at junctions between the longitudinal axes of their housings or conductors. it DM-GM-72-33-316 teaches how to connect the housing and conductor, positioned at angles to each other by way of a two-piece intermediate part which is fastened with the aid of flanges to the housings to be interconnected so that specially adapted housings for knee points are not needed. Such housings may include the housings of the field circuit and/or of the tubular conductor. The conventional two-piece intermediate part consists of two spherical segments welded together. These segments, form the casing, as the housing, within which the conductors are interconnected in the center of the spheres. During initial assembly, the conventional two-piece intermediate part allows simple adaptation to the angles existing between the conductors to be connected. However, the intermediate part is permanently assigned this particular angle after the welding has been completed.
The present invention provides a two-piece intermediate part to connect angularly positioned housings of a metal-clad, compressed gas insulated high voltage structure such that the intermediate part can be easily adapted to the necessary angle. The present invention's two-piece intermediate part can be dismantled again at any time and can be adapted to another angle between 0.degree. and 90.degree..